A refrigeration system, such as a centrifugal chiller, may utilize a low pressure refrigerant such as R-11, R-113, R-123, and multi-pressure refrigerants such as R-114 and R-245fa to operate at, for example, less than atmospheric pressure either at all times or under a set of operating or stand-down conditions.